


Archery

by Straccia_Tella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Archery, Fluff, Funny, Kamui F's up, M/M, Training, When Leo gets mad you run like hell, Zero likes teasing the prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straccia_Tella/pseuds/Straccia_Tella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a casual day of training for Zero until Kamui showed up and he decides to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archery

On the training grounds Zero focused on the target dummy ahead of him, already looking like a pin cushion with other arrows poking out of its straw body. Pulling the arrow back with the drawstring and the bow groaned against the pressure; he held for a moment longer before releasing, the air whipped around him as it zoomed towards its target. It became imbedded square between the eyes.

The thief proceeded to pull out another arrow from his quiver with increased frequency and shot at where the heart would be. He grabbed another arrow and shot it into the dummy’s gut. After that was done he exhaled and relaxed his body. There was the sound of someone applauding and the thief turned around to see prince Kamui smiling.  
“That was amazing,” he complimented walking towards the thief and took notice of the multitude of arrows in the dummy. “I see you’ve been training for a while now?”  
The thief spoke in a nonchalant voice as he walked up to his dummy and removed the arrows.

“To what pleasure do I owe this surprise visit from you, Lord Kamui? Have you been standing there this whole time watching? If you wanted to admire me, you needn’t be so discreet.”  
Kamui’s crimson eyes looked around, pushing back his dark grey hair, “N-no I just happened to be passing by is all. I finished training with Cyrus and I wanted to see how everyone else was doing.”  
Zero saw the golden sword at the young prince’s side and knew how good of a fighter he was on the field, “Is that so? Then I suggest you head back to your quarters before anyone starts to get the wrong idea about you being around me.”  
The boy’s eyes lingered on the dummy and he gave no notion that he had heard a word that the thief had said.

 A small idea popped into Zero’s mind. He grinned and held the bow out.  
“Care to give it a try?”

 

Kamui looked both excited and surprised at this invitation. He nervously kneaded the ground below him with his bare toes, the outlaw wondered how the prince was able to get away without wearing any shoes for this long.  
“I’ve never really touched a bow before, or shot an arrow. I don’t think I’m suited for that kind of weapon, but thank you for the offer.”  
However, Zero a persistent person and urged the prince on. “I’ll teach you, it’ll be fine.”  
Kamui looked at the bow and gently took it from the man’s grasp. He weighed it in his hands, admiring it for a moment before looking back up, “It’s lighter than I expected.”  
“Here, let’s start with your posture.” Zero said, walking closer to the prince. He extended a hand and the prince began looking like a nervous horse. “I won’t bite, I promise,” the outlaw chuckled.  
Zero became quiet amused as he slightly pressed his body against the prince’s and positioned him accordingly. He saw a visible blush creep up onto the boy’s face, but he didn’t try to resist or pull away. The prince could feel the brush of Zero's breath tickle his neck when the outlaw spoke, the coarse hands pressed against his own showing him how to hold the bow and the taut muscles over his own; had this been an entirely different situation, Kamui wasn't sure if he would have been able to remain this calm as he focused on drawing the bowstring.  
Zero instructed the prince to pull on the drawstring and Kamui obeyed. He pinched the string and it creaked rather loudly as it was pulled back, he was trembling some.  
“Careful,” Zero said. “That’s a new bow I haggled from Anna.”  
“Sorry…” Kamui muttered, relaxing slightly and tilting his head down.  
“It’s alright, now try again,” Zero said with patience.  
He watched Kamui repeat the action and Zero could feel the muscles in the boy’s tense up and shake as he held the string.

 _How cute_ , he thought.  
“Now release.”  
Kamui let go and there was a small snap in the air, his crimson eyes opened wide as the air rushed passed his cheek and tossed his hair slightly.

 “Woah,” he said in awe.  
Zero took out an arrow from his quiver and handed it to Kamui, “You got the basics, so let’s try firing an arrow.”  
The nervousness in the boy only increased at the idea, “But I just learned how to hold the bow! Isn’t this too fast?”  
“You’re a fast learner,” Zero pointed out and held out the arrow. “And there’s no time like the present.”  
He had to make Kamui take the arrow into his hand and helped him set up. There were more tremors throughout Kamui’s body; his eyes shifted uneasily, his breathing a bit faster.  
“Look at your target, visualize where you want the arrow to go and then fire,” Zero stepped away from the boy as he watched him nock the arrow in place.  
“What, wait! Aren’t you going to help me??” Kamui asked when he noticed the older man had left his side.  
“You’ll be fine,” Zero grinned and crossed his arms and observed. “Just do as I instructed.”  
He could practically see the boy’s thoughts flashing across his face as he struggled to maintain his grip on the arrow, his expression in mid-panic. Then his body relaxed, he inhaled, exhaled, stared at the target ahead and then let the arrow loose. It flashed into the air and dug itself into the dummy’s chest. Kamui turned around excitedly, looking at Zero with shimmering eyes.  
“I did it, Zero!”  
The outlaw couldn’t help but give a small smile in turn as the boy walked up to him.  
“Can I try just one more arrow?”  
“I don’t know~” Zero teased, cocking his head sideways. “If you take over my position, where would I go? I’m sure you’re happy enough assisting in battle strategies?”  
“No, that’s not what I-,” Kamui began but shook his head, he wasn't going to play this game. “Please, just one more??” He begged with the intensity of a child when they found a new toy.  
Zero relented and gave the prince another arrow.

“Are you a child?” He teased, noting the excitement in the prince’s eyes.  
“Leave my age out of this…” Kamui grumbled under his breath and prepared the arrow. However, Zero could see from afar he was putting too much strength into this one. If he was over-straining himself, then…  
“Kamui, wait-!”

Too late, the arrow was released and the prince gave a small startled yelp of surprise. It didn’t sail towards the target.  
Suddenly, Leon appeared from the end of the training ground entrance in his usual black armor and a tome in hand.

“Brother, I have some reports for you to-”  
The arrow stabbed itself into the stone wall near Leon’s cheek with a loud **_THWAP!_** , cutting the third prince off in the middle of his sentence.

 Zero almost broke out laughing from his master’s reaction, but thought Kamui’s face was the most entertaining. His mouth hung open like he was going to shout something while his red eyes were opened wide as he stared at the arrow. His hands and body were still in position after firing and was still trembling (probably from fear). Leon’s face darkened as his hand gripped tightly on his tome, Zero could hear the metal clicking from where he was.  
“Kamui… you must really want to die today, don’t you?”  
Kamui hugged the bow as if it were the only thing that could save him now and slowly backed off as his little brother took a step closer. “N-no, this isn’t… I swear I wasn’t… Zero was helping me train!”  
The air around Zero’s master began to become darker as he held out the tome, muttering incantations under his breath. His face looked like a monster out of a children’s fairy tale, and privately thought it was quiet amusing to see his master become so unhinged like this.  
“L-leon?” Kamui stuttered. “Please forgive me… I was training…”  
“’Training’, you say? Alright, you want training?” Dark energy swirled around the armored blonds hand as he looked up at his brother. “Let me help you with that…”  
Kamui ran over to Zero, practically throwing the bow into the outlaw’s hands. “Thanks again Zero, good-bye!” Kamui shouted and made a mad dash from the scene, his blue cape trailing behind his back.  
“ _KAMUI, GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN_!” Leon hollered a glowing purple light emanated menacingly around his figure as he gave chase to his adoptive older brother. The outlaw could hear Kamui screaming hysterically down the hallway and the sound of his master’s armor clanking echoed across the walls like a mad ghost until it turned into a faint sound.  
Zero was left alone on the training grounds once more after that spectacle, but chuckled lightly to himself. He had to train more often now.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my many oneshots from my Deviantart account under a different name. I edited this one a bit more.


End file.
